Shikamaru's Discovery
by jpnfrk
Summary: The lazy ninja can't stop thinking of a certain blonde... Things get heated after the Hokage sets them up and they're sent together on a escort mission. Read to find out what happens... jijiji


**Let's see this fanfic is a bit xxx in some parts, but all is tastefully done. I love the chemistry between Shikamaru and Temari, and that's why I decided to make my first fanfic about a romance between the two. I do not own any of the characters or geographical places mentioned from Naruto, but the pair's encounters are my entire fault. :P**

Shikamaru shifted uneasily in his bed unable to sleep. He had to settle with staring at the ceiling worried about the thoughts that had invaded him lately. A few weeks ago he had been Temari's guide for the upcoming Chuunin exams. During that time he had never really given much thought to treating her like something more than a shinobi ally. But before she returned to her village, Naruto had returned to Konoha, and when he saw them, mistakenly assumed that he and Temari were dating... and THAT is what he found too troublesome. Yet when Naruto once again jumped to conclusions bewildered that he might be dating Sakura (because he had found them sitting together in a bench), he just shrugged it off and made nothing of it.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but he couldn't. The first time he met her for the Chuunin exams some years ago, he found her bossy and somewhat fearful along with her strange brothers. And hadn't she been carrying around that huge weapon of hers, he wouldn't have noticed her at all, since he hated women, especially 'troublesome' ones like her. And to make his luck worse at the time he had to either fight or be killed by her. He recalled how he had to somehow evade her attacks while waiting for the sun to set so he could trap her with his shadows technique. Then after finally getting the chance to catch her, he ended up forfeiting the match reasoning that he wouldn't have enough chakra left for the upcoming matches if he kept on fighting her.

Then some time after the Sasuke incident came up and she literally saved him, she went to the Konha medical center and critiziced him since all the team members under his supervision nearly died during the mission. .At first he was incredibly annoyed but later she joked with him, telling him that if he ever needed to be saved again, to let her know in advance, so he wouldn't end up crying again. But when the opportunity arose to repay the favor and save her from her well matched wind-using opponent, he put his best tactical skills to practice after they disputed a bit. She joked with him afterwards that the debt was paid and he added that next time she need help he'd do an even better job. He now wondered why he had said that last part, surprising himself as he openly expressed _something._

Those flashbacks swum in his head and gave way to fresher memories of her. During his time as her guide for the Chuunin exams, he had been waking up early (very unusual) and would spend most of the day alone with her, giving her advice over many of the details she asked. Now he realized how somehow he always felt more peaceful when she was around, and how he didn't seem to 'hate' her as much even though she definitely wasn't an easy woman to deal with. In retrospect he even started wondering why the day she was leaving he woke up earlier and waited for her to come out, even suggesting (though not insisting) that she should have breakfast before heading back (with him no doubt) to which she replied that there'd be tea houses on her way back. Shrugging that off, he even went as far as walking her all the way to the gate to see her off, and now her voice echoed in his head with her farewell. Her advice to him was that if he stopped whining and did more missions he'd be Jounin in no time... and she said it in such a sweet voice. Absentmindedly he looked out the window and noticed it was nearly daybreak and had a mission in just a few hours, and with that forced himself to sleep cursing under his breath.

For today's mission he had been assigned Tenten and Chouji, and startled himself as he noticed that throughout the day he remained spaced out. Quick witted as ever, and with her female sense an advantage, Tenten was quick to realize Shikamaru's affliction. By the end of the day, when the mission was over she waited for Chouji to leave and then cornered Shikamaru. He just kept telling her how troublesome she was questioning him about things he didn't really care to talk about. But not one to easily give up, she questioned him relentlessly until he admitted that he didn't hate ALL women and that MAYBE there was one that caught his attention, but that nothing had ever happened and that was that. Satisfied with the results, she hurried off to talk to Sakura and see if she'd talk to Tsunade-sama so that Shikamaru would get an assignment over at the Sand shinobi village. Unaware of the girls' plot and Tsunade-sama's approval, he kept on thinking about Temari but saying nothing.

A season had passed since he last saw her and he had somewhat been able to keep himself from thinking of her so much by engaging himself in many missions. But tonight he found himself unable to sleep again as his memories of her flooded him again. Meanwhile Temari was entering Konoha, unaware that the escort mission the Hokage had requested her to help with was merely a setup to make them spend time together. After all, Tsunade-sama had noticed that since the last time the girl was around, Shikamaru's shinobi potential had increased enormously, and the setup was her way of rewarding him for excellent work. Once she settled down, Temari found it hard to sleep, uneasy wondering if the mission would be short so that she could see the lazy ninja when she returned. Warmness flooded her as she imagined what it'd be like to be in his arms and chuckled wondering what he looked like with his hair down. She finally closed her eyes dreaming up scenarios of what it'd be like when they saw each other again.

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade-sama briefed Shikamaru on the mission in which they would meet the client in a village in the Land of Grass near the border with the unfriendly Land of Earth and escort him safely to a village in the Land of Rain. And even though the mission had a matchmaking intention behind it, it was still a C-Rank since the Hokage determined that she wanted only Chuunin or higher in missions that placed her shinobi near the dangerous _Iwagakure, _Hidden Village in the Rocks. As Tsunade-sama continued with the details, Shikamaru was caught mid-yawn as Temari stepped in. He couldn't disguise his surprise, and she couldn't prevent the blood rushing to her cheeks. Smiling reassured of her decision, the Hokage dismissed them and ordered Shikamaru to brief his teammate on their way out. But he was unable to speak for a while and they both walked in silence for some time, except when Temari asked when they would be leaving and he replied that the sooner the better.

They set off the same evening and Shikamaru marveled at how quickly Temari got ready for the mission, even though she had just arrived the night before and was probably tired. At nightfall they set up camp and he brought out a map to point out the route he believed would be safer, justifying every decision weighting the worst-case scenarios he could come up with. She had known for a while of Shikamaru's gift for tactics, and she found that attractive, but tonight she couldn't focus on just his mental qualities. Inside the tent that he had set up, he placed two sleeping bags separated by the supporting pole in the middle. She entered first, and as he put out the fire she began to unbind her hair. When he came in and stared awe struck with how the blonde's loosened curls accentuated her beauty. Cursing at how troublesome he found his body's reaction, he quickly got himself inside a sleeping bag, and pretended to sleep after a simple 'goodnight'.

Somehow during the middle of the night, Temari had managed to move her sleeping bag to his side of the tent and he woke up, hearing her soft breathing near him and her arm across his chest. He didn't stir for a moment, even holding his breath, as he burned the image into his head. Then as carefully as he could he got up and ran off to deal with his hard-on like gentlemen ought to. When he returned he found she made a fire and was preparing some green tea, which unknowingly to her, was his favorite. They sipped their drinks quietly, and he held his head down ashamed of his body's immediate reaction, only looking up from time to time to notice her looking all cute timidly looking in his general direction. Then he thought about how Kankurou and Gaara might take out their wrath on him if he dared look at their sister in any other way that wasn't just comradeship. With that in mind he hastened their departure.

He calculated they had four more days of travel ahead of them if no obstacles appeared. She nodded in agreement but still said nothing, thinking to herself that she only had four nights left with him. As they speedily crossed the forest she pondered her options for the night. One side of her wanted to stay on her side of the tent and ignore him, her other side wanted to embrace him. Shikamaru was also weighting the options inside his head. That's why he didn't like women, they were never clear enough, and men never really knew what to say without pissing them off or hurting their feelings. It was obvious the attraction was mutual, but just how far did that go? She might have just felt cold in the middle of the night and unconsciously moved towards his warmth, maybe it meant nothing, but what if it did? His thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound.

They had been travelling full speed and non-stop all day, and lost in their thoughts, they had both failed to notice their bodies would be tired by now. One of Temari's feet had slipped on a branch and she fell with a crashing sound. Shikamaru instantly flew to her side and helped her back up, inspecting closely the damage. Fortunately, she had only gotten a mere scratch on her leg, nothing some bandages couldn't solve. She excused herself and said she was tired, he nodded in agreement and looked for a suitable place to set up camp. He cursed himself feeling responsible for her, more now that he failed to notice she had been lagging behind somewhat because she was tired. With that in mind he placed both sleeping bags on the same side of the tent.

After they ate and spoke a little of the path ahead, Temari excused herself saying she'd love to stay talking to him all night long, but she really needed to rest. He nodded and watched her go inside the tent, wondering if she'd move the sleeping bag to the other side or not. He waited until he didn't hear her stir and assuming she was asleep, carefully crept into the tent and into his sleeping bag next to her. She kept her eyes closed, but she couldn't sleep, feeling as he settled himself behind her. She'd have to wait until he fell asleep to turn around and bury her face in his chest, and maybe tonight her arm would slip towards his waist. She heard him breathing softly and slowly did as planned, but froze when he smiled, eyes still closed. Without opening his eyes, his hand caressed her face, played with her hair and began exploring her back. As he felt her body getting warmer and his own body reacting accordingly, he withdrew his hand and simply whispered that they need to rest. She playfully scratched a 'yes' in his back and fell asleep, while he remained awake most of the night marveling at this side of women he couldn't bring himself to hate.

The next two days and nights were pretty much the same. By day they would travel non-stop, though now he made sure they were going at the same speed and usually made her lead. By night they would have some small talk after eating and then they'd sleep together, her soft hair caressing his chest. And before she awoke he'd always leave for a bit to relieve himself, always to find her making tea when he got back. Soon after they set off they reached the client's village in the Land of Grass. An elderly man greeted them at the village's entrance introducing himself as the client requesting the escort mission. He asked them to hold out their hands so he could inspect them carefully and after some oomph's he smiled satisfied that the Hokage had sent him good hearted shinobi.

In his home he told them of how the person they would transport was important to the village because she was the daughter of the dying feudal lord and a woman from the village. To prevent her from being targeted after her father's death, they had decided to hide her away. And even though she wasn't completely of noble blood, she was the only child of the feudal lord and he had already declared her as successor, but the girl wasn't interested and the villagers feared power-thirsty villains would try to murder her just to get their hands on the feudal lord's position. And that's why they had requested shinobi, so they could stealthily whisk her away from danger. And simpleton woman knocked on the door and entered followed by a figure completely covered in rags from head to toe, except at the eyes.

The old man told the woman those were the shinobi that would transport her daughter to a safe place and she motioned her daughter to remove her disguise. No wonder she was targeted, Shikamaru and Temari thought in unison. The young woman was incredibly beautiful beyond imagination, with long silver moon tresses and eyes that shone golden like the sun. Her skin was slightly tanned to contrast and her figure looked fragile, as if she would break just by looking at her. But the old man assured them this was no delicate flower and had her hold out her hands, which were somewhat rough from working in the fields. But she's like a princess, thought Temari to herself and felt somewhat envious of the girl's ethereal looks.

As soon as they could, the three of them left under the cover of night rushing towards the Land of Rain, where she could safely stay until the new feudal lord were appointed and married. After they were a fair distance from the village, Shikamaru found a suitable place to set up camp. He ordered Temari to sleep in the tent with the girl for some hours as he made the first watch. She tried, but all she managed to do was stare at the beautiful creature next to her, and wonder how she looked in comparison. After what seemed like minutes, Shikamaru peeked in and startled, she wasn't able to hide her blushing cheeks. He looked puzzled as Temari rushed out of the tent, as if eager to get out of there to make her watch. He didn't know what to make of her behavior and even though there was a very beautiful lady across from him, all he could think of was of Temari's hair caressing his chest.

The sweet aroma of Temari's tea woke the two in the tent, and they were surprised with the little breakfast feast she had prepared. The three ate heartedly and avoiding Shikamaru's questioning stare, Temari explained that even though shinobi don't accommodate their client's whims, having a good meal before a mission was always welcome. And anyways they had been too busy the night before with preparations to properly sit down and eat. The girl smiled thankful and blushed at the kindness the kunnoichi had shown her. At that exact moment Temari took advantage and asked the girl if she knew about chakra and flash stepping, to which she timidly nodded. She then told them briefly how she had gone to the ninja academy in the nearby hidden village, but her mother had taken her out right before the Genin exams insisting it was so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Relieved their travelling speed wouldn't be like the night before walking in the forest, the three set off at a moderate speed, flying through the trees. Shikamaru took the lead, followed by the girl, and Temari who had insisted to be in the rear. The next two days went by uneventfully, travelling by day to stop only for short eating breaks and setting camp by night, always taking turns standing watch. But on the last night things got somewhat interesting for the trio. As Temari stood watch, she heard movement inside the tent, but unable to face her worst fears, instead she hid away in the nearest tree and waited to see what would happen. Not long had passed and the young woman emerged from the tent and performed a jutsu that seemed to create a barrier of chakra around the tent. As soon as she realized there was someone behind her, Temari's mouth was covered with a familiar hand.

At the last minute Shikamaru had performed the replacement technique and barely made it out of the tent to where he sensed Temari's chakra was. The young girl looked around and not seeing Temari around performed a genjutsu that would make her invisible to those outside of it, but when the hidden pair released it, they saw the girl was still standing, eyes closed, in the same spot. She took out a crystal pendant she had carefully hidden in her bosom and lifted it towards the moon. The reflection seemed to bathe the forest floor in silvery light, and gradually the radius it covered began to shrink. As it did, Temari and Shikaru sensed a strange chakra presence nearing and the sound of hoofs rushing toward the tent. And they waited hiding their chakra, and puzzled by what appeared and wishing Hinata or Neji were there to tell them what exactly was going on.

On a horse made of chakra, a young man arrived looking like a god. He alighted and ran to embrace the girl, who finally opened her eyes crying and sobbing. He caressed her face and kissed her softly, while Temari felt her face blushing, mad at herself that she longed the same. Meanwhile Shikamaru concentrated on the scenario below: the girl was shinobi, not to be underestimated, and could've repeated this encounters the nights before, but under genjutsu, they wouldn't have noticed. The amount and control of chakra of the young man could be a menace, and they were yet to find out if he performed any jutsu. After a little while he kissed her goodbye and left on his chakra horse, leaving the young woman crying. Unable to contain herself any longer, as soon as she sensed the man was gone; Temari flew to the girl while Shikamaru did the replacement technique to be inside the tent again now that the chakra barrier seemed to have disappeared.

The girl cried on Temari's shoulders and between sobs told her she was in love with a prince from the Land of the Earth. The problem was their countries were in unfriendly terms and to boot his family did not approve of her because she was half noble and brought up as a commoner. Tonight he had come to tell her that he would wait for her to return, and that he wouldn't venture into the Land of Rain, where not only was he too far from his home, but also in danger. And even though the village she was going to was at the border he had prohibited her from leaving safety just to meet up with him in secret. Temari pitied the girl and held her but said nothing, not wanting to get involved in a drama outside of the mission. Besides, if the girl had not revealed her shinobi level before, her crying could also be a lie.

The next day at midday they reached the village in the Land of Rain where their escorted woman would be living for some time Most of the villagers had assembled at the entrance and little girls shyly approached offering the young woman pretty flowers. Temari smiled with the gesture and Shikamaru frowned annoyed at the fuss they were making over the girl's arrival. As soon as all was set in place and the mission was completed, the pair left relieved seeing the young girl shine in a different light, relishing all the attention she was getting. Then feeling a bit homesick, Temari realized that she had become a little too soft as of late and roughly told Shikamaru that she wanted to leave as soon as possible for Konoha so that she could go home right after.

That night, when Temari entered the tent she found the sleeping bags side by side, but unable to sort out her feelings she moved it to the other end. When Shikamaru entered afterwards he cursed under his breath wondering what had got to her, and cursing himself for wanting to feel her close to him. Then he decided that even though it might be unwise, he would let her know that he wanted her near and placed his sleeping bag next to hers. Her back was towards him, and he resolved to play with her hair for a while. Feeling relieved she hadn't complained he slowly turned her around and softly kissed her forehead, falling asleep as he did. In the dark Temari smiled and blushed, content with his guts and simple affections.

Right after their morning tea, and reviewing the route back, she asked him, if he thought it was okay for them to be like that. Shikamaru shrugged and said nothing, but looked puzzled when she defiantly declared it wasn't okay for her. She reasoned with him that it was probably a bad idea since her brothers would probably kill him, and anyways he made her feel too vulnerable. Unable to just stand there watching her look beautiful with reddened cheeks, he made her stop talking by putting his lips one hers. He was neither rough nor invading, and he kissed her slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he felt his body reacting, he pulled back and told her that he still didn't know exactly why, but she was different from the other girls, and the first that had invaded his thoughts constantly. She smiled and thought about what he said, and how for a brief moment she had felt his body react to her.

Even though she had declared she wanted to reach Konoha soon, neither of them sped up. They traveled quietly and both thought about sharing one sleeping bag. When Shikamaru entered the tent, Temari was lying down with her eyes closed, facing the sleeping bag next to hers. He unzipped her sleeping bag and crawled into hers, getting as close as he dared. He held her close and waited for her to notice he was shirtless and only wearing his boxers. Soon enough her hands started wandering all around and his body immediately reacted when she softly kissed his chest. She pushed him to onto his back and kissed him while her hands tugged at his waistband and his hands got lost in her sea of golden hair. She moved on top of him and after tasting his lips and teasing his neck with her tongue, she began to move downwards...

He half sat up as she pleased him with her mouth and made him see the galaxies of pleasure he had never visited before. He pulled her up towards him before he exploded and lost himself in her mouth while one hand secured itself in her hair and the other undid her clothing and then travelled toward her thighs. Feeling her tremble with anticipation, he rolled them over and teased her breasts with his tongue while his hands caressed her thighs. Some fingers lost themselves in her and he smiled as he saw her body reacting to him, her back arching and soft moans escaping her lips. Then gradually his tongue travelled to where his fingers were and her moans turned into screams of pleasure. Her head swam in the bliss and her body welcomed his tongue inside her, while wishing for another guest. She suddenly dug her hands in his shoulders and he felt as his mouth got flooded with her sweet nectar. Like an obedient dog he licked it all clean, and told his body that it was enough for the time being as he felt her body relax, and her soft breathing commence.

In the morning when he returned from relieving himself as usual, she wasn't making the tea as usual. He found her inside the tent still sleeping with a smile drawn on her face. After the privilege of seeing her like that, he wondered if he could return to his woman-hating thoughts and resume his life normally. But troublesome as it might become, he decided he wanted this feeling to remain, but remained unsure how things would go as soon as they returned to Konoha in two days. Was she serious when she said this was all a bad idea? His uneasiness disappeared as soon as she emerged from the tent looking like a goddess glowing in a different light. She quickly washed her face and began to make tea right away, and they exchanged smiles, but neither spoke the rest of the day. While they travelled they only stopped briefly at a waterfall where she motioned for them to bathe quickly, which they did, but nothing else happened.

That night, before Temari entered the tent first as usual, Shikamaru grabbed her hands and they kissed fingers interlocked. Then his lips caressed her neck and she began to undo her hair while his hands travelled the length of her back. They looked into each other's eyes and wondered how they hadn't ended up together sooner. One of his hands grabbed her hair while the other slipped past her panty and plunged into her universe. The moonlight revealed each of her facial expressions and he watched her intently, memorizing every finger movement and its resulting reaction. He locked his lips with hers and let go her hair only to let his manhood free. Then in one swift move he lifted her, and guided himself to where his fingers had been. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his back, and his hands guided the thrusts as he moved her up and down against him. He muffled her screams keeping their tongues busy as their bodies danced in pleasure.

They both lost track of time and moved in various rhythms while showering each other with kisses. Shikamaru struggled heavily to not let her multiple overflowings distract him from keeping himself under control, but they had already been at it so long and he couldn't contain himself any longer. She felt a new warmth flow inside of her, and she knew that if they were to be suddenly surrounded by enemy ninja and had no chance to make it out alive, there'd be no way that could erase the smile on her face. She sensed as his chakra flow (and something else) went down, and got off, leading him by the hand to the sleeping bag. They slept soundly in each other's arms and woke up very late around midday.

The pair awoke startled by commotion in a nearby bush. When Shikamaru rushed out to investigate he didn't find anything. Faster than ever they packed up and decided to travel full speed to be on the safe side and to make up for the time they lost oversleeping. At night they decided not to set up camp, and instead found a nice tree with broad branches to rest on, taking turns to stay awake on watch. Each in their own time dreamt of the other and the night before, wondering when they would make magic again. At dawn they left and reached Konoha early in the afternoon, without ever finding out what had made the noise that awoke them. At the Hokage' office they reported about the unidentified source of sound but didn't mention the time of day nor the circumstances. Suspecting information was being retained, Tsunade-sama dismissed them but asked Temari to stay behind.

As soon as Shikamaru left the Hokage looked at Temari with narrowed eyes and twisted her mouth into a teasing smile. Immediately the girl's cheeks reddened and Tsunade-sama burst out laughing pleased that her secret mission had been fulfilled. No longer a girl playing ninja, she thought, but an excellent full-fledged kunnoichi and great ally to Konoha too. As Temari stood there quietly, the Hokage's head raced with thoughts of seeing them married off and wondering what the kids would be like. Then she snapped out of it as she realized she wasn't as young anymore and still didn't have a family of her own. She got up from her chair, hugged Temari who stared wide-eyed, and told her that being in love made her soft almost beyond recognition, but sometimes that was okay too.

When Temari exited the building her heart sank because she had somehow hoped that Shikamaru would wait for her, but there was no trace of him. She remembered how he had reacted when Naruto had asked if they were dating and wondered if they would only see each other in secret. When she reached the inn she always stayed at, there was a sealed note waiting for her. In it Shikamaru explained briefly that outside the Hokage's building he had met up with Chouji and Neji and had barely managed to leave her a note because he claimed he had to repay some money at her inn. Then it said he'd see her sooner than she expected and she smiled pleased.

A few hours later she heard a noise by her window as she took a bath. She performed a quick genjutsu that would make it seem the shower was empty and smiled as she heard Shikamaru release it. In a flash he took off his clothing and joined her, taking the sponge from her and bathing her slowly. When he was done she exchanged roles, taking extra care around his jewels lightly caressing with the sponge in one hand and teasing with the other until he was evidently excited. As the water rinsed them his hands intended to lift her but she moved away and instead insisted on taking the lead. He was about to protest but said nothing when her tongue began descending his chest and stopped where his pleasures began.

Right after she relieved him he held her close and carried her to the bed where he explored every inch of her body with tender kisses. His fingers caressed her every curve and teased around her thighs but did not enter. Her hands grabbed his hands but before she could do anything he lowered himself above her and entered ever so slowly. She sighed heavily and played with his long wet hair while they stared into each other's eyes. Even though he felt her body long for a faster rhythm, he moved slowly reasoning that she had a three day trip ahead of her in some hours and certainly she wouldn't wake before midday if he drained her. After he felt her overflow several times and noticed that her breathing had slowed enough, he withdrew and put his clothes back on. Her eyes were closed when he kissed her forehead and flew out the window.

Early in the morning she exited the inn and on the way out found Shikamaru waiting for her. This time she accepted his invitation for breakfast and marveled how well they communicated without talking. Just looking into his eyes she could sense him hoping she'd have a safe trip, to be careful, and look forward to their next meeting. But the people around only saw a foreign kunnoichi staring defiantly into the eyes of the lazy Konoha ninja. Meanwhile in her seemingly angry eyes he saw her asking him to dare not look at another or else she wouldn't shower him with kisses. He smiled at what he sensed and paid for the bill.

At the gate they said farewell as comrades usually do, but she walked a few steps then ran back to hug him. Then aloud said that was for the time she saw him crying and that she kept forgetting she had wanted to hug him then and that if he'd ever need saving again, to let her know. He stared supposedly annoyed but inside laughed at the cute gesture. He darted a pissed look at the guards and they smiled in complicity. Halfway on the way to his house he noticed there was a note in his vest and laughed as he realized that's why she had hugged him. Upon releasing the seal it read: "Maybe you're not too troublesome and maybe I think you're okay. Either way thank you for you know what and I look forward to seeing you in the Hidden Village of the Sands soon."

** Well, that's it for my first fanfic, please review to let me know if you liked it and would like to read about other pairings, missions, etc. Thanks for making it so far!!**


End file.
